


A Romance of Olympic Proportions

by Stacysmash



Series: Winter Olympics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Competitive, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, More characters to be added, More ships to be added, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, TeruHina - Freeform, UshiIwa established relationship, Winter Sports, bad language, filthy dialogue, kurodai week day 4: professional sports, olympic au, potentially the rating will go up? we'll see, short fluffy chapters, slowish burn, there will be no angst if I can help it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kuroo had nearly looked right past him, the man was on the shorter side for an athlete though average for a regular Japanese man. Usually, Kuroo could place what sports everyone played by their figure and demeanor. The man gazing up at the chaos of the stadium with the lights reflecting in his dark eyes seemed a little difficult to place. Kuroo’s eyes trailed over his body, sensing it was on the bulkier side, but it was difficult to tell under the thick coat. Gazing a little lower he was delighted to find the man’s ass filled out the snow pants very nicely.Hmm, not every sport gives you booty like that.Kurodai Week Day 4:professional sports/professional career





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sensory overload, the roar of voices from the stadium and the music pounding from the speakers. Kuroo wasn’t sure where to look either. He was surrounded by swarms of color, camera flashes, and gargantuan screens showing a live feed from other areas in the stands. Luckily, this wasn’t his first Olympic games but his second, and he could easily slip on his calm facade with his usual snarky grin in place.

The entire team from Japan was scrambled, athletes from every winter sport mixing with others to introduce themselves and snap selfies for their social media. Kuroo politely posed for several and made small talk until they inevitably moved on to someone else. Then he reverted back into himself, breathing deeply to calm down.

He wasn’t nervous about these games. There were some excellent athletes from other countries that he would have to go up against in the next week, but he was the top snowboarder from Japan with one kohai underneath him who was showing a lot of promise. It was more eagerness to get everything going that had Kuroo’s muscles trembling beneath his puffy parka, and not one bit of the impressive pomp and circumstance seemed to distract him from it.

That was until he laid eyes on one figure standing apart from the others. Kuroo had nearly looked right past him, the man was on the shorter side for an athlete though average for a regular Japanese man. Usually, Kuroo could place what sports everyone played by their figure and demeanor. The man gazing up at the chaos of the stadium with the lights reflecting in his dark eyes seemed a little difficult to place. Kuroo’s eyes trailed over his body, sensing it was on the bulkier side, but it was difficult to tell under the thick coat. Gazing a little lower he was delighted to find the man’s ass filled out the snow pants very nicely.

_Hmm, not every sport gives you booty like that._

Despite the temptation to let his eyes linger in that general area, Kuroo looked back at the man’s face. His head swiveled around to gaze at the sights with wonder, yet the innocent excitement didn’t detract from the man’s strength and obvious maturity. Kuroo narrowed his eyes a little more when he spotted a scar on the man’s cheek.

Kuroo’s inquisitive nature was entirely consumed by the mysterious man and he immediately weaved through the crowd of his fellow athletes. Despite the array of activity surrounding them, the man glanced Kuroo’s way and blinked in surprise. Kuroo paused mid-step, suddenly suffering from an inability to say any of his usual _charming_ introductions. Somehow, he didn’t think it would work on the other man like it usually did.

Regardless of being momentarily mute, the man smiled in amusement and cocked an eyebrow.

“Hi,” He said in a deep voice and Kuroo felt the rumble of it down in his private areas. Kuroo needed to pull himself together if he was going to make anything of this acquaintance, so he slipped on his usual grin and slipped his hands in his pockets to put out a casual vibe.

“Hey. Lovely night, huh? Perfect for gazing at the stars.”

The man frowned and glanced up at the blinding lights and gargantuan screens placed throughout the stadium. Kuroo winced as the man glared at him suspiciously.

“Is there a revolting pick-up line on its way that’s going to make me regret my very existence?”

“...Nooooooo.”

The man’s laughter was instant and genuine, lifting Kuroo’s mood up to the sky. “I’ll just make this easy on you. Sawamura Daichi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sawamura. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Snowboarder, right?”

Kuroo perked up even more and Sawamura seemed like he regretted blurting that out. “Yes! Best in the nation, potentially the best in the world. Now, I’ve been mulling it over, and I can’t quite figure out what sport it is you play.”

“Oh? You don’t recognize me?” He asked as his face fell, his eyes growing large and unfairly adorable.

“No! Well, yes, I didn’t recognize you but I’m really bad keeping up with the other sports! I’m sorry, please don’t take offense.”

Sawamura’s mouth twisted as he tried to keep from smiling but his snort was unmistakable. He laughed even harder when Kuroo pouted from being deceived.

“I’m just teasing, I didn’t expect you to know I was. What are your assumptions so far regarding what sport I play?”

Kuroo hummed and playfully tapped his finger against his lips, blatantly dragging his eyes back down Sawamura’s body. The unimpressed eyebrow cocked up again, but other than that Sawamura didn’t seem bothered by being checked out.

“Skater?” Kuroo snickered when both Sawamura’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh ho? I am good.”

“Maybe… what kind of skater though?” Sawamura shot back, giving him a challenging smile that made Kuroo more excited than he was for the actual games.

“Hm, not speed skater. Body type’s not quite right.”

“Are you calling me fat?!”

“No! You’re bulky in a rugged and muscular way.”

“How can you even tell when I’m wearing this coat?”

“I’m an expert at undressing people with my eyes,” Kuroo purred, using his height to his advantage as he loomed over Sawamura. He would have pushed even further into his space if Sawamura hadn’t pressed his hand against his chest.

“Get those eyeballs back in that skull, Kuroo Tetsurou. You have to earn the chance to see more of me.”

“Oh ho! I look forward to it.”

“Sawamura! Hey, hey! Over here!” a brash voice rang out over the crowd. They both glanced in the direction it came from to see a big guy with silver and black spiked hair bouncing in the crowd, regardless that he was taller than most of them. Sawamura snickered and waved back.

“Friend of yours?”

“Teammate.”

“Teammate… Ha!” Kuroo shouted, snapping his fingers. “Hockey, right?”

“Wow, good guess. Only took you how many times?”

“I thought I was doing pretty good. What do I get for guessing right, hmm?”

“What, now you’re wanting a reward?” Sawamura smirked, but Kuroo really liked the way his fingers were playing with his coat zipper.

“Just a treat. You won’t begrudge me that, would you?”

“Maybe. Listen, I need to join my team. How about if we happen to meet again in the midst of this chaos over the next couple of weeks, I give you a really nice treat. Deal?”

“But, what if we don’t?”

“Then I guess we’ll always have to wonder. Good luck with your snowboarding, Kuroo-san.”

“Good luck with your big stick— I mean, with your hockey games.”

Sawamura laughed and shoved him away. Kuroo liked the sound of it, deep and rumbling from his chest. With a bold wink, Sawamura turned away and slipped through the crowd toward his loud-mouthed friend, giving him an excellent view of what had caught his attention in the first place. He was only wished he had met Sawamura sooner. The last thing he needed was a distraction, and that ass was about as distracting as asses could get.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat dripped down Daichi’s face, tickling his skin as he focused on his breathing. He only had another minute to go on the spinning bike and then he could cool down. The muscles in his legs were warm but didn’t burn as much as they usually did. It was important to not overdo it in their workouts and training when they had so many critical games on the horizon.

His watch finally beeped and he straightened up, basking in the cool breeze from the overhead fan. Scattered around the weight room were his teammates and he was grateful for the continuous airflow with how much sweat and heat all the hooligans produced. He smirked as Bokuto bounced around Kamasaki, spewing encouragements laced with graphic insults to spur his teammate on as he did his chin-ups. Asahi was spinning a couple of bikes away from him, his famously long hair tied up in a bun coming down in damp tendrils.

Daichi continued spinning lightly to allow his heart rate to slow and wiped his face with his towel when the tv in the corner caught his eye. The reporter was dressed in a bright parka and sunglasses as she waved excitedly next to her. The camera then panned over to the half-pipe, the sunlight glistening off the fresh snow that had yet to be marred by snowboards.

The feed cut to the top where an athlete from Norway was just about to start his run. He grinned widely underneath his goggles and waved to the crowd, his long blonde hair fluttering from underneath his hat. Daichi chuckled at his laid-back demeanor. He had a feeling that it didn’t matter what country you were from, snowboarders seemed to have similar personalities that drew you in and made you roll your eyes at the same time. Even so, Daichi narrowed his eyes at the screen as he watched the Norwegian make one last adjustment and hop off the platform to slide along the edge of the halfpipe.

He wished he knew more about the sport; everything the young man did seemed impressive as he slipped down the curve and shot off it, crouching to grip his board and twisting in the air like a leaf dislodged from a branch. The athlete made it all the way down the pipe without falling and he greeted the crowd at the bottom with his fists in the air. The reporter, luckily, knew more about the sport than Daichi did and informed him that the Norwegian couldn’t get enough air to pull off the tricks he planned on.

With that knowledge, Daichi felt only slightly bad but also a little smug, knowing that Kuroo’s turn was coming up. He didn’t need to wait long, there was an American who went second and then a familiar figure appeared at the top. Daichi couldn’t hold back his smirk, seeing Kuroo’s disastrous hair spilling over his goggles. He licked his lips in anticipation when a large presence appeared next to him.

“Sawamura, if you’re finished you should get off and stretch. It’s not good for your muscles to remain like that after an intense workout.”

Daichi tore his eyes from the screen to Ushijima, their captain and the most brutally honest member of their team. His face was as serious as always and Daichi knew that if he didn’t do as he suggested, he wouldn’t get off his back and he’d miss Kuroo’s run. He huffed out a laugh and patted Ushijima’s left pectoral that was popping out from his tight shirt.

“Alright, alright. I’m going.”

“Would you like me to assist you in your stretches?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Fine, but I’ll be watching to make sure you’re thorough.”

Daichi frowned as he glanced back at the tv and saw that Kuroo was already starting. Ushijima really had the worst timing.

“Hey, _Wakatoshi_ ,” a rough voice called. Daichi only spared a quick glance and sighed, relieved that Iwaizumi was coming to his rescue… or spying a potential opportunity. “I could use some help with my stretches, why don’t you help me?”

“Yes, I would be happy to. Would you like me to watch or do you need more physical assistance?”

“I would be happy with as much _physical_ assistance as you’d like to give me. Harder the better.”

Daichi winced, wishing he could tune out what sounded like the opening to a terrible porn film. At least Kuroo proved to be quite the distraction as he glided around the pipe and soared high above it. Daichi was no expert, but even he could see the experience Kuroo had over the first two competitors. He was like a slingshot and once in the air, he had amazing form as he spun around. The way he landed was soft and calculated in a way that made it seem easy, but Daichi knew it was probably anything but.

The crowd was cheering like crazy and a proud grin emerged on Daichi’s lips. Sure, he’d only spoken to Kuroo once but they both represented the same country and for that alone, he received Daichi’s support. He also couldn’t wait to talk to him again, completely hooked on the snowboarder's playfulness and quick wit. It was refreshing, compared to what he usually had to deal with.

Right on cue, a heavy weight pressed down on his shoulder.

“Whatcha looking at?” Bokuto whispered loudly in his ear. Daichi’s scowl deepened as another weight pressed against his other shoulder, evening them out.

“That the dude Sawamura was chatting up at the opening ceremony?” Kamasaki said before gulping down some water with as much noise as he could make.

“Oh yeah! That’s him! What’s this, you got a crush on him, Sawamura?”

“Ooooooh, not bad. He seems flexible for such a tall, skinny dude.”

“Aren’t most tall skinny dudes more flexible?”

“No way, man! I can get my leg behind my head, even with all these muscles.”

“Bullshit, show me!”

The muscle heads lumbered away, granting Daichi one moment of peace before Kuroo slid to a stop at the bottom, twisting his snowboard around several times in celebration. And just like that, the camera switched to the next athlete from France. Daichi grunted and twisted around, giving his body a little stretch as a series of _cracks_ erupted from every joint.

“I heard that, Sawamura.”

“I’m stretching!” Daichi assured Ushijima, his voice thick with irritation, and settled onto a mat. Although Kuroo’s first turn was over with, he tried watching to see if anyone could beat his score. A couple of athletes came close, but it was a Canadian that was able to barely inch past him. It was with another boost of pride that Kuroo’s kouhai wasn’t too far behind either, a boisterous blonde that definitely seemed like trouble.

Daichi huffed as he straightened his legs and bent forward, hooking his hands under the soles of his shoes. From what the announcer said, they would all get another run to try to beat the top scores, even if they were already on top. He almost felt nervous for Kuroo, but he had faith he would be going home with some sort of medal.

The camera panned over all the snowboarders in their colorful gear and half of them seemed to be laughing at each other and having a great time. Kuroo reached around to rub the top of his kouhai’s beanie, which spurred all their competitors to do the same, messing up whatever hairdo he had underneath. The whole scene was heartwarming to watch. Daichi almost wished his own sport had such camaraderie amongst their competitors, but that was hard when you were constantly trying to slam the other into plexiglass or trip them on the ice.

He watched the whole next run as he finished out his stretches, switching through every muscle group under Ushijima’s watchful eye. Usually, he wasn’t so patronizing, but it was understandable considering their circumstances. It wasn’t often that Japan produced a hockey team that could potentially snag a medal and none of them wanted to let the opportunity pass them by.

By the time he had finished his circuit of stretches, Kuroo had finished his next run with an even higher score than before. Daichi took his time standing, leaning against the bike as he wiped his face down and finishing off the water in his bottle. He didn’t want to leave until all the competitors had finished and the final scoring was added up. With the graphic moans coming from Iwaizumi and Ushijima’s direction, however, he was starting to wonder if there was a tv in the locker room.

Laughter echoed right outside the weight room, and Daichi glanced over to see Sasaya grinning and patting Aran and Kiryuu on the back. Both looked a little disgruntled at what Sasaya had said and Daichi itched to know what it was. The entire team seemed split up between the stoic, serious ones and the rambunctious, teasing sort. Daichi wasn’t sure yet where he fit into the mix, hopping between the sides quite frequently.

He snorted at the look on the trio’s faces when they spotted Ushijima hovering over Iwaizumi on the matt, one of Iwaizumi’s legs folded up between their chests. Iwaizumi’s cheeks flushed as he groaned from the stretch.

“Oh fuck, that feels good. Wakatoshi… h-harder.”

Ushijima glowered down at him with his lips pressed in a thin line. “Hajime, if you can’t be quieter, we’ll need to stop here.”

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s not appropriate for me to get an erection in public. Especially in front of the team.”

Iwaizumi threw his head back and laughed as the rest of the team groaned and gagged.

“Ughhh I wish I hadn’t heard that.”

“Guys! I think Asahi stopped breathing!”

“Give him CPR, Bo!”

“No! Stop, I’m breathing!”

“Are you sure you don’t need a little?”

“What the hell are you two trying to do, scarring sweet Kiryuu’s eyes like that?” Sasaya admonished them, wrapping his arm around Kiryuu’s head and pulling it into his shoulder. Despite him being much shorter, Sasaya didn’t hear any complaints from Kiryuu whose ears had turned bright red.

Iwaizumi laughed and hopped up to his feet, his fingers twirling into Ushijima’s t-shirt. “Come on, big boy. Let’s go get a room before we get kicked out.”

“Not _our_ room!” Daichi shouted after them, receiving only a wave of acknowledgment from Iwaizumi as he dragged his boyfriend away. Daichi sighed and glanced back to the screen. To his relief, he didn’t miss the scores and he perked up when he saw that Kuroo had won a medal. Not gold, but silver was nothing to sniff at.

“Nice,” he whispered with a grin. He glanced back at the doorway where Iwaizumi and Ushijima had disappeared and shivered. All the rumors about the Olympic Village were proving to be true; even in the weight room amongst his own team, he could tell their hormones were raging. They were usually a playful and filthy-minded bunch but Daichi could sense the heightened tension among them.

To avoid getting caught him in his friends’ shenanigans, Daichi weaved around them and out in the hallway, desperate for a cold shower. The mood was catching up to him quickly, and if he wasn’t careful, he was liable to jump on Kuroo Tetsurou as soon as he saw him. Not that he didn’t want to eventually, but he wasn’t the type to have a random one-night stand. And whether Kuroo was interested in more than just his ass? Daichi was looking forward to finding that out as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my bara boys (∗´꒳`) Little ships should be creeping in, probably a few past ones as well but nothing angsty. Chapters should start getting longer as well once we get into a bit more romance, he he he. I'm keeping it rated mature for now for sexual content but I'm still debating whether or not any smut will make it into this. I'm thinking I'd rather keep it like this and have smutty spin-offs, especially if some of you like some of the rare pairings that creep up and want more content for them.  
> On a side note I'll probably be quiet for a while, personal life is going to be insane and I've got some side projects going on. Hopefully not too long!! My new Merlin au installment probably won't start for a couple of weeks at least. The whole plot's in my head (it's been there for months) but that one in particular is extremely hefty to get through, but it should be worth it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is _way_ longer than the previous two, just as a heads up. From now on they'll probably be longer like this one.

“Make sure you’re keeping your body limber, getting some light workouts in. Just because you have two days off of competitions doesn’t mean you can slack off.”

“Don’t worry! I plan on keeping my body _very_ active.”

Naoi groaned and gave Kuroo a scathing side eye. “Use protection and make sure you’re well prepared. You’re not planning on doing it with any of your competitors, are you?”

“Easy!” Kuroo laughed, bumping his coach with his shoulder. “It’s a hockey player I’m interested in if I can just track him down. If you want to lecture somebody, you should have a talk with the blonde bimbo himself.”

“Good idea. Where’s he been?”

“Um…”

The room he shared with Terushima was still a couple of doors away. Even at that distance, they could hear a young woman squealing with laughter from inside. Kuroo grimaced at the idea of accidentally walking in on the den of iniquity he’s been forced to stay in for one of the most important competitions of his life.

“That little asshole doesn’t even have a sock on the door. How am I supposed to know?”

“He’s probably relying on how much noise him and his current partner make. Come on, the kid needs to come up for air.”

Naoi rammed his fist against the door several times, the knock reverberating beyond the door and throughout the hallway. Kuroo sent an apologetic wave to a flew bleary-eyed athletes peeking out to see what was wrong and gave his coach a jab with his elbow.

“You don’t have to wake the entire hotel.”

“It’s three in the afternoon! What the hell are they sleeping for?”

“Some people have competitions after sundown.”

“Whatever, not my problem,” Naoi shrugged. Before Kuroo could tease him, the door began to open. Both of them blocked the view with their hands in case Terushima was answering the door naked but relaxed once they saw a lovely blonde woman standing in the doorway wearing a bathrobe.

“Yes? Were we being too loud?” she asked sweetly, her voice thick with a European accent.

“Probably but that’s not why we’re here. I’m Terushima’s coach.”

“Oh! Come in, he’s in the bathroom.”

“Wow, what a lovely invitation to enter my own hotel room,” Kuroo deadpanned as he followed the girl further into the room. He was relieved to find the room mostly intact and no gross indications of what was happening before they arrived.

“Yuuji! Your coach and friend are here!”

“Be right there!” Terushima’s voice called from the bathroom, his voice muffled by the sound of running water. Satisfied that she had fulfilled her duties, the girl pranced back across the room and settled on Terushima’s bed, flipping the TV on as she wiggled back against the pillows.

Kuroo snorted as Naoi released a long sigh as if he was aging ten years with every minute.  Personally, Kuroo thought he handled the job well and was more laid-back than other coaches. He was strict on training regimens, but he also refused to put so much pressure on them that snowboarding ceased to be fun. _Snowboarding is about soaring into the air and dancing in the sky. Can’t do that if you lose your spirit,_ he always said. It was sappy but Kuroo liked it.

They settled onto Kuroo’s bed as Terushima finally emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Kuroo was relieved he was wearing that at least.

Terushima glanced at the girl before turning to Naoi and Kuroo, a revoltingly proud smile spreading across his lips. “Hey, guys! Did you meet Amelia?”

“It’s _Amalia_ , Yuuji.”

“Right! She’s a slammin skier!”

Amalia threw her head back and laughed. “You mean slalom!”

“Yup, that’s what I said. What have you guys been doing all day?”

“Kuroo’s finished his training and will be resting the rest of the day. Do I even have to ask what you did?”

“Same thing! I had a healthy workout and now I plan to rest.”

Terushima caught Amalia’s eye and gave her a quick wink. She giggled but waved her hand to urge him to move aside since he was blocking the TV. Terushima narrowed his eyes at her and instead of moving aside, he bent forward and began crawling onto the bed. Amalia bit her lip and tried to stop him with her foot but Terushima grabbed it and pretended to gnaw on it, making her squeal with laughter. As he growled and lightly bit up her leg, Kuroo cringed and thought for a moment that he was going to vomit. Thankfully Naoi stepped forward and smacked his clipboard on top of Terushima’s head.

“Did you forget we were here, you idiot?!”

Terushima pouted and rubbed his head. “Sorry! Jeez.”

“I don’t care what you got into today. I’m going to escort you to the weight room, and I won’t let you free until I see you do some workouts.”

“Wait, no! Kuroo and I had plans today.”

“We did?”

Terushima’s eyes locked with Kuroo’s, desperation flowing off him in waves. Kuroo wasn’t one to spoil his kouhai or ever be moved by his attempt at puppy dog eyes, which were pathetic by Kuroo’s standards. But he knew if he allowed Naoi to get his hands on Terushima at that moment, the poor kid wouldn’t be able to move for two days.

“Oh, you’re right! I’m going to watch Japan’s hockey game in a bit, and he said he’d come with me!”

Kuroo’s grin was maniacal as Terushima’s face fell; apparently watching a hockey game wasn’t what he had in mind. _Too bad, you asked for it_.

Terushima cleared his throat and forced a strained smile. “Yeah… hockey. So much fun.”

“Fine,” Naoi sighed, pinching the top of his nose. “Just don’t let him out of your sight.”

“I’ll try my best!” Kuroo assured him, giving his coach a hearty slap on the back. He had no doubt Terushima would probably slip away from him, but he could keep him out of trouble for a little while. After that though, he wouldn’t mind getting into a little trouble himself.

 

“So, why are we even here?”

“Because I want to be, and you need babysitting… for a little bit anyway.”

“You’re not going to force me to stay?” Terushima gasped, whirling toward him on the bench.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “You need to stay with me for the entire game, after that I’ll _accidentally_ lose track of you. But seriously, you need to rest your body. How many people have you slept with since we got here?”

“Only Amelia, I swear!”

“Amalia.”

“Wait, are we talking penetrative sex or everything sexual? I exchanged blow jobs with a speed skater and made out with a few other people, but that’s it. I’m not _that_ loose.”

“Do you actually have any aspirations of winning anything? Or did you come just to fool around?”

“Hell yeah, I want to win! It’s just that competing makes me horny and if I don’t release it, I get sloppy.”

“You can’t release it on your own in the shower?”

“Maybe that’s enough for a sad, lonely hermit like yourself, but I have standards.”

“I’m not lonely or a hermit!”

“But you’re sad.”

“Not that either, you punk,” Kuroo growled and wrapped his arm around Terushima’s neck. He yanked him down and rubbed his knuckles over his perfectly set hair and cackled as Terushima freaked out.

“No, no, no, stooooop!”

“Take it back.”

“Fine! Just because you never get laid doesn’t make you sad or depressed.”

“Ugh, you’re not even worth the effort to beat up.”

Kuroo released Terushima and allowed him to scoot further down the bench to fix his hair with a scathing glare. Shaking his head, Kuroo turned back toward the rink to catch sight of a certain player. His grumpiness faded as he spotted Sawamura, gliding along the outside of the rink.

“You know,” he began, a soft smile forming on his lips, “one day you might feel the urge to focus on just one person, instead of as many as you can.”

“This might surprise you, but I’m not opposed to that.”

“Seriously?” Kuroo asked, tearing his eyes from Sawamura’s broad shoulders.

Terushima shrugged. “Yeah, I just haven’t really met someone that I would feel comfortable putting a lot of effort into. But I’m not against dating just one person for a while. They would need a lot of energy to keep up with me though and I don’t really go for anyone snooty. And this place is full of snooty people right now.”

“Here?” Kuroo glanced around as everyone jumped to their feet and cheered as several players collided and crashed onto the ice.

“Not _here_ , just the Olympics in general. But there are a lot of fun people too, so it’s not impossible. For now, I’m just enjoying myself. Now, are you going to tell me why we’re at a hockey game of all things? You never seemed interested in the sport before.”

“Nah, although it is a little entertaining. Oh shit!” he shouted as a big guy from Japan shoved his body into an equally large German. His body falling back was reminiscent of a huge tree crashing to the forest floor and Kuroo nearly yelled _timber_ to alert the other players to get out of the way. Luckily, he didn’t need to warn anyone as the other skaters slipped around him easily and swept toward the German goal.

“Okay, this is pretty exciting,” Terushima murmured as he leaned forward. “I feel like you’re still not being totally honest.”

“Fine, I like one of the players and I want to get to know him.”

“Oh? Which one?!”

“Not telling.”

“Dick. Maybe I can figure it out, although you’re not too picky on body types and all of them seem big and strong which I know you like.”

“How would you know that?!”

“You think I don’t notice the once over you give every beefcake who crosses your path? It’s hilarious. It makes me wonder if you like to be manhandled.”

“I mean, it’s not _necessary_ but it’s fun once in a while.”

“True but I think I like to be the one handling if you know what I mean.”

“Both are great tho—” Kuroo gasped as he watched a German player shove Sawamura into the plexiglass wall. The force of it could be heard throughout the rink above the yelling and cheering crowd. Kuroo hopped to his feet when Sawamura slumped out of view, and he seethed as the other player skated away without another thought. He relaxed however as Sawamura straightened up, more quickly than he would have thought, and waved to his coach that he was fine. Kuroo gaped as Sawamura pushed off from the wall and picked up speed quickly, tearing after the others.

“So, it’s that one, huh?”

Kuroo hummed, finally taking his seat and refusing to look away from Sawamura. He was moving just fine, perhaps even with a bit more vigor than before. Kuroo thought he would have broken something from that experience, but apparently not.

“You okay? You seem pale.”

Kuroo took a deep breath and stole a glance at Terushima, forcing a smile on his face to reassure him. “I’m fine, that just startled me. I’m not used to sports where you can just do that.”

“The guy got a penalty for it.”

“He should have been thrown out.”

Terushima snorted. “You know, I’m glad you brought me. Seeing you get all pouty over some dude was definitely worth it.”

“The day you get pouty over a lover, I’m never going to let you live it down.”

“Ha! Like you’ll still be around by then, you old man.”

“You little fucker—”

This time, Terushima was too quick and narrowly avoided Kuroo’s arm as it tried to hook around his neck. He was leaning awkwardly to the side and before he could straighten, Kuroo snatched his legs and pulled up, trying to knock him off the bleachers entirely. He cackled as Terushima tried kicking him in the face, ignoring all the wary looks they were getting from the scattered spectators around them.

“Ahem.”

They both froze in their odd position and slowly looked behind them. Two young men stood one bench below them, the taller one eyeing them warily as he shielded a much smaller one, peering around him with large, brown eyes. Kuroo and Terushima straightened and pasted innocent smiles on their faces.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to disturb you. Just needed to put my friend in his place.”

The taller one huffed, flicking his wavy brown hair back and adjusted his glasses. “Well, I hope it doesn’t happen a lot. Otherwise, we’ll have to find somewhere else to sit.”

“Don’t worry, Tooru-san! I’m sure they’ll be fine. I want to sit here!” The shorter one said, bouncing around his friend and landing easily in front of them as he faced the rink. “The view is great— GAH! Did you see Bokuto-san shoot?!  He scored! Go Bokuto-san!!”

“Shoyou, sit down! And remember, no _jumping_.”

“Why?! I’m good at jumping.”

“You could get hurt. Just settle down, we’re in their way.”

Kuroo snickered and waved him off. “It’s fine. Even standing up he doesn’t really block the view.”

Terushima laughed but luckily the little redhead hadn’t heard what he said. His eyes were glued to the rink and it wasn’t until the taller one forcibly pulled him down that he finally plopped onto the bleacher. A minute later, he sprang back up on his feet to cheer on the Japanese team.

“You guys must be big hockey fans,” Kuroo asked as he leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee and dropping his chin onto his hand. The tall brunette turned enough to graze his eyes over Kuroo critically before giving him a shrug.

“It’s not my favorite sport but we’re close to the team.”

“We share a rink with them!” the little redhead shouted as he spun around in his seat. “I’m friends with most of the team and Tooru’s best friend is one of the players.”

“Shh, Shoyou. You don’t have to tell them _that_ much. They could be reporters for all you know.”

“But they look like athletes!”

“Many Olympic reporters used to be athletes.”

“It’s fine, we’re snowboarders actually,” Kuroo assured them and Little Red immediately perked up, shining with the strength of a thousand suns as he looked back and forth between him and Terushima.

“Wow, snowboarders! That’s so cool! I’m Hinata Shoyou, figure skater! This is Oikawa Tooru. This is his third Olympics and he’s always on the podium, he’s that good!”

He would have kept talking had Oikawa not smacked his palm over his mouth and sighed. “Didn’t I just say you don’t have to tell them that much?”

Hinata frowned and yanked Oikawa’s fingers from his lips. “What’s the big deal? They’re athletes just like us! We should be friendly and get to know them!”

“That sounds like an excellent idea to me,” Terushima said, setting his foot on the bench next to Hinata and leaned forward. “I’d love to hear more about figure skating. And, if you’d like, I can tell you all about snowboarding.”

Hinata gazed up at Terushima with stars in his eyes. A light flush spread across his cheeks and suddenly Kuroo had a very bad feeling. Hinata was small but he could tell he wasn’t _that_ much younger than they were. Still, he seemed extremely innocent in comparison to a demon like Terushima and a strange urge to protect Hinata came over Kuroo, despite him being a total stranger.

He turned next to him to snatch Terushima’s attention away when he saw the smile on Terushima’s face. He was already asking Hinata some questions and as they were answered with extreme enthusiasm, Terushima beamed down at him with curiosity and fondness. It wasn’t the wolfish look he typically had when he wanted to lure someone back to their hotel room. Kuroo relaxed and allowed their conversation to continue, hoping that maybe Hinata could be just the distraction Terushima needed to give his overactive dick a rest.

Oikawa, however, didn’t seem as convinced as Kuroo. His attention was completely stolen from the game as he glanced back and forth between Terushima and Hinata. Kuroo nearly coughed from the overwhelming protective aura he was giving off, and he decided to distract Oikawa to give the other pair a chance to get to know each other.

“So, which one’s your best friend?” he asked, pointing down at the rink with his hand right in front of Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa wrinkled his nose and leaned away from his hand. “What? Oh, Iwaizumi Hajime. We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“Aw, that’s sweet. Do you know anything else about the rest of them?”

“I know a few of them very well, some of them less since they just joined the team this year.” Oikawa paused as he glanced over his shoulder at Kuroo and smirked. “Why? Was there a particular one you were wondering about?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and Oikawa smirked wider. _Hmm, this one’s shrewd_.

“Maybe.”

“I’m not going to go through the whole roster if that’s what you were hoping for. So, you may as well ask _specifically_.”

“Fine, I’m curious about Sawamura.”

“Oh, I see!” Oikawa turned further in his seat as he glanced down at the rink and then back at Kuroo. He looked Kuroo over again with a fiendish smile and Kuroo was beginning to regret everything. Why does he even bother helping Terushima out?

“Well,” Oikawa continued, “I can tell you quite a bit about _Daikun_. We’ve been close for quite a number of years. Anything you want to know?”

“Is he single?”

The question raised Oikawa’s eyebrows but Kuroo wasn’t in the mood to beat around the bush. Not when Oikawa had his own personal nickname for Sawamura. The thought that he could be close with such a handsome figure skater like Oikawa squirmed in his stomach.

“He is for now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said. He’s single at this very moment. Was he yesterday or will he be tomorrow? Can’t say.”

Apparently, Oikawa was enjoying himself immensely at Kuroo’s expense, his mood rising with every moment. Kuroo, on the other hand, felt it plummeting as he contemplated sneaking into Oikawa’s hotel room one night and shaving off his perfect hair.

“Is there actually anything useful you can tell me about him?”

“Of course!” Oikawa assured him, his eyes sparkling as if he was just waiting for Kuroo to ask. He leaned in closer to Kuroo, cupping his hand around his mouth like he was about to divulge a scandalous secret. “He’s an excellent kisser.”

Kuroo was luckily skilled at keeping his expression blank, especially when someone was trying to get a rise out of him. He couldn’t stop himself from spitting out, “You’re just a little shit, aren’t you?”

Oikawa laughed and turned back around in his seat, apparently satisfied with the damage left in his wake. “Just answering your question, um...”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“It’s a pleasure, Kuroo! Good luck with everything!”

Kuroo glared at Oikawa’s exposed neck in front of him, wondering how easily he could throttle it without anyone noticing. Unfortunately, Oikawa’s impressionable kouhai was still next to him, chattering away to Terushima who had somehow slinked down to the same bench while Kuroo was distracted. The pair seemed to be glowing and Kuroo couldn’t help smiling as Terushima ruffled his fingers into Hinata’s curly hair.

It helped a little, seeing the cute pair lost in their own little world, but it could hardly quell Kuroo’s irritation. _He’s single at the moment._ Oikawa’s words rang in Kuroo’s mind and he allowed the assurance to calm him a little. After all, if Oikawa was currently with Sawamura, he wouldn’t have hesitated to let him know and rub it in his face. As his mind wandered a little further on the subject, a thought struck him that caused his lips to spread in a lethal smirk.

“Hmm, you know it’s interesting…” he began, drawing Oikawa’s attention back to him.

“What’s interesting?”

“You kissed Sawamura and it was excellent, from what you said. But he’s still single, so I have to wonder if it just wasn’t as good for him.”

Oikawa’s face fell and Kuroo’s grin spread wide enough to show his teeth. _Jackpot._

“No, _that’s_ not it. Some things just don’t work out!” Oikawa said quickly with a nervous laugh. “I’m an amazing kisser, I assure you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Oikawa. I believe you! I’m sure someone will come along who can put up with—I mean who will _love_ the way you kiss.”

Rage flashed in Oikawa’s eyes and he began to sputter, but Kuroo didn’t wait for a response as he snickered and leaned back in his seat. His gaze finally drifted back to the rink to find a couple more points had been scored on either side, keeping the game at a tie. The clock showed that it was nearing the end, so if no one scored in the next couple of minutes, it would go into overtime.

His eyes caught sight of Sawamura, skirting around the mayhem and keeping his eyes peeled. Kuroo had no idea what he was looking for but he found himself leaning forward again so he wouldn’t miss whatever was going to happen next. The whole pack was fighting toward Japan’s goal post and he hoped that when Germany shot that Japan’s goalkeeper would be able to stop it.

He flinched when Sawamura suddenly shot forward, picking up speed fast as he charged toward the front of the group. Kuroo noticed it was the German who had slammed into Sawamura earlier that had possession of the puck and was gearing up to shoot it toward the goal. Sawamura swerved right in front of him, so close the German flinched back and lost his footing. He also lost the puck as Sawamura slipped it away and shot it toward another player.

“Whaaaaa! Go Daichi-san!” Hinata cheered with most of the audience. Japan’s team members sent the puck back and forth between them, gliding effortlessly down the rink toward Germany’s goal. Sawamura lingered behind to give the fallen German player a hand back up to his feet before skating back into the fray. Regardless of the display of good sportsmanship, Kuroo could see his smirk a mile away and thought it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

He didn’t even realize how caught up he was until he noticed Oikawa’s gaze on him, less scrutinizing than before but filled with curiosity. He turned back toward the rink right away, drumming his finger against his lips. Kuroo shrugged it off and glanced down at the rink just in time to see Japan score the final goal on Germany.

The audience rose to their feet with a deafening cheer. On the bench in front of him, Hinata jumped up and landed in Terushima’s arms as they both screamed at the top of their lungs. Oikawa’s frown was back on as he watched the pair but Kuroo thought it was adorable how quickly they had bonded. If he could get them to spend more time together when they weren’t competing, perhaps Hinata would be a good influence on Terushima and keep his mind and body out of the gutter.

“Well, that’s that,” Oikawa said, standing up and brushing imaginary dust from his clothes. He straightened up and regarded Kuroo with a smile, a small one but a genuine one. “I suppose you’d like to talk to Sawamura sooner rather than later? I can get you past the guards so we can meet them outside the locker room. No press or fans there to get in the way.”

“You’d do that? Why?”

“You don’t seem too awful, and Daikun’s my friend.”

“Thanks. I would appreciate that.”

“Alright then, follow me.”

They wasted no time sprinting toward the exit and weaving through the emerging crowd. Oikawa adjusted his glasses and folded his jacket collar up to avoid being recognized. Kuroo rolled his eyes and sauntered after him. In his experience, trying to mask your identity was just a way to grab everyone’s attention. Acting like normal blended you in with the crowd but he had a feeling that wasn’t what Oikawa wanted, despite his actions.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the steps, Oikawa veered away from the crowds and turned to him.

“You have your pass, right?”

“Yeah, it’s under my jacket.”

“Good, have it ready.”

They both relaxed as they drew further from the crowds and headed toward another hallway with two guards on either side of it. Oikawa flashed them a dazzling smile, greeting them by name as he showed his pass.

“He’s with me!” he chirped as he jerked his thumb in Kuroo’s direction. The guard on the left inspected Kuroo’s pass as well and nodded, waving them in.

“Good luck tomorrow, Oikawa-san.”

“Thank you!” he sang as he hooked his arm in Kuroo’s and dragged him into the dark hallway that veered downward. “Locker rooms are this way.”

“You don’t need to lead me like a dog.”

“Are you sure? You might get lost, Kuroo-kun,” Oikawa snickered as he released Kuroo’s arm. “We may have to wait a bit. I’m sure they’ll all be showering after a game like that.”

As Oikawa sighed with a bit of longing, Kuroo glanced at him curiously.

“So, if you’re not with Sawamura, is there one you’re interested in?”

“Meh. I’ve had my eye on one or two over the years but nothing serious. Most of them are great eye candy but nothing to really hold my interest.”

“Not even Iwaizumi? Your good friend?”

Oikawa scrunched his nose and glared at him. “ _Best_ friend and no thank you. Besides, Iwa-chan’s in a committed relationship with a big glowering caveman. Never thought that would be his type but what can you do?”

“A caveman?”

“Captain of the team, Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Kuroo snorted at the way Oikawa said his name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Captain, huh? Can’t be that bad.”

“He’s as blunt as a club but Iwa-chan assures me he has merits.”

“Could it be you’re just being petty because he stole your best friend?”

This time Oikawa didn’t fall for the bait as he finally stopped walking and leaned back against the wall. “If Iwa-chan had announced to me that Ushijima was his best friend, _then_ he would have stolen him from me… and I would have had him murdered, of course. But he’s just a lover and so he’s probably temporary.”

“Sure about that?”

“You know, I’m having trouble deciding if I like you or not.”

“Does that matter?”

“I could have you thrown out before you get the chance to talk to Daikun.”

Oikawa smiled at him in a way that was anything but innocent and Kuroo held up his hands with a laugh.

“Fine, you win.” He leaned against the wall beside Oikawa as they waited, the clamor of rowdy hockey players echoing from a nearby door. “That the locker room?”

“Yup.”

“Hmm, I bet that would be a sight to behold.”

Oikawa hummed in agreement. “I have seen it since we share a rink with the team. It is quite an eyeful but unfortunately, it’s just as smelly as it is attractive.”

Kuroo laughed, the brash sound echoing down the hallway. “Yeah, that sounds accurate.”

They both flinched as the locker room door burst open, a herd of freshly showered and boisterous hockey players flowing out of it. Kuroo and Oikawa instinctively pressed their backs against the wall, avoiding being mown over as several charged past. The door was nearly shut when another player swung it back open, his head swiveling like an owl with his golden eyes shining.

“Hey, hey! Maneazu! Wait for me!” The guy ran two steps and practically paused mid-air when he spotted Oikawa and swooped in on him. “Hey, Oikawa! Did you see us play?! We kicked ass!”

Oikawa laughed as he was picked up and spun around by the player, despite being nearly the same height.

“Yes, I saw, Bokuto-kun! You can put me down now.”

“Okay, good luck with your own shit. I’ll see you around!”

Bokuto set Oikawa on his feet, planted a noisy kiss against his cheek, and tore down the hallway where another player was waiting for him. Oikawa cleared his throat and shrugged at Kuroo’s questioning look.

“That was Bokuto.”

“He seems like fun.”

“He is, you’d like him.”

“How do you know?”

Oikawa frowned as he thought about it a moment. “It’s hard not to like him, I guess.”

The door opened again, and they glanced toward it. Kuroo inhaled sharply as his heart began to race. He didn’t realize how unprepared he was for seeing Sawamura again. When the man in question caught sight of him and lit up with a radiant smile, he worried that his heart may actually explode.

Sawamura seemed slightly bashful as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and shuffled toward them. His hair was still damp from the shower and it looked like all he had done to style it was run his hand through it several times to get most of the water out. It looked cute messy like that and Kuroo wondered if he’d get the chance to touch it himself.

“Hey, fancy meeting you here,” Sawamura said as he gazed up at him. “Looks like fate did cross our paths after all.”

“I think fate had little to do with it,” Oikawa interjected and they both turned to him in surprise, momentarily forgetting that they weren’t alone. It was awkwardly obvious, and Oikawa didn’t seem pleased as he crossed his arms and pouted.

“Oh, Oikawa. Did you bring him here?”

“Yes, it was the least I could do since he seemed a little pitiful just watching your game.”

“Nothing pitiful about watching hockey. It’s a great way to spend your time. After all, didn’t you watch it too?”

“Shoyou wanted to watch it and I couldn’t let him come alone.”

“Hinata watched too? Where is he?”

Oikawa’s eyes grew wide as his entire body went rigid. He looked behind him and gasped at the vacant hallway. “He didn’t follow us?!”

“You only just noticed? I don’t even think they followed us off the bleachers.”

“I have to find him. I have a bad feeling about that delinquent-looking kouhai of yours.”

Without another word, Oikawa darted off toward the exit, his phone appearing in his hand as he typed furiously.

Kuroo chuckled and turned back to Sawamura, slipping a hand through his hair. “So, that was an exciting game.”

“Did you enjoy it? I know it can be hard to follow if you don’t know the rules.”

“Nah, it was fun! Although I saw that guy slam into you. Are you okay?”

Sawamura winced at the reminder and nodded. “I’m fine, that wasn’t the worst I’ve had. There were no cracked ribs this time.”

“Ugh, that sounds terrible.”

“Yeah… it was. Well, Kuroo, you found me. What do you propose we do now?”

Kuroo’s cheeks warmed as Daichi’s dark eyes drew him in, his lips curved in a playful smile. He could think of quite a lot of things he’d like to do, but not many of them were appropriate for the setting.

“I suppose you’re hungry after your game. How about I buy you some dinner?”

“I’m definitely starving,” he said as his stomach drowned out his words with an impressive growl. Sawamura closed his eyes in embarrassment as Kuroo stifled a laugh.

“Perfect, let’s go!”

Before Sawamura could back out of it, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and guided him back up through the tunnel-like hallway.

“You don’t have to pay for me.”

“Huh? Why not, I offered?”

He glanced down at Sawamura and found him looking a little worried. Those big brown eyes were large as they gazed up at him and Kuroo thought Sawamura could ask him for anything at that moment and he would grant it.

_Those are some top-notch puppy dog eyes. Terushima should take some lessons from him_.

“It’s just that I eat a lot on a normal day. After playing a game, I can basically eat as much as several people would. I’ll probably empty your wallet.”

Kuroo laughed and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “Relax, I think I’ve got enough money to feed you properly. We’ve been here for three days and I finally have my chance to take you on a date!”

Daichi’s shoulders relaxed as he turned forward but Kuroo could see the faint blush on his cheeks and his beaming smile. It melted him down to his core.

“Alright then. It’s a date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm undecided if I should have some chapters within the fic dedicated to the side ships that creep up, or just do some spin-off fics and make it a series. I have a poll up on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/SmashWrites/status/1142949560559525888) if you'd like to vote! I'll leave it up for 3 days and then I'll close it. Thanks guys!  
> ALSO Daiwakaroo did an amazing [art of Kuroo](https://justforbadfriends.tumblr.com/post/185313112077/snowboarder-kuroo-inspired-by-stacysmash-olympic) from this fic!! Ahhhh!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurodai gets a date!! And a few more cameos...

Kuroo pursed his lips as his eyes traveled over the table decorated with an insurmountable amount of burger wrappers wadded up into balls. The crinkling sound of another wrapper caught his ears, and he glanced up to see Sawamura opening his final burger and taking a big bite. He hummed as the flavor hit his tongue as if he had _not_ just devoured every burger the cafeteria had in stock and was tasting one for the first time.

When Sawamura had told him that he had a big appetite, Kuroo _thought_ he knew what that meant. Apparently being fellow athletes wasn’t enough to compare appetites; hockey players were on an entirely different level. Whatever apprehension Sawamura had felt before, it was all gone by the time his trays hit the table and he dove in. As bewildered as Kuroo was, he found Sawamura’s enthusiasm extremely adorable.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“Hmm? What am I thinking then?” Kuroo asked, smiling at the dimples that had emerged on Sawamura’s cheeks.

“I’m not an alien.”

“Ha! Not what I was thinking.”

“Oh, that’s right. That’s just Oikawa who thinks like that. Believe it or not, Kamasaki can eat more than I can.”

“Wow, that is impressive,” Kuroo mused, his mind veering down a sudden detour at the mention of Oikawa. He took a sip of his milkshake, dying to ask Sawamura about his past but also berating himself for it. Most single athletes present at the Olympics weren’t looking for anything long-term or complicated and didn’t require knowing any past relationships. But Kuroo felt like his curiosity was going to kill him and decided to take the chance. 

“Hey, um, not that it’s any of my business…”

Sawamura shoved the last bite of burger into his mouth and gazed at Kuroo, his big brown eyes attentive over his puffed cheeks. Kuroo lost his train of thought for a moment, taking a mental picture to store in his memory banks forever. Unfortunately, Sawamura swallowed the bite and frowned at his silence.

“Kuroo? You were saying?”

“Oh! Sorry, um, you mentioned Oikawa. He said something about you when we were talking in the stands.”

Sawamura wrinkled his nose and leaned back in the booth. “I’m not sure I want to ask but go ahead. What did he say?”

“Nothing bad, I guess. Just that you were a good kisser.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting, maybe some nervousness or nonchalance about the whole thing. Sawamura seemed completely taken aback, his eyes shifting up and his lips mouthing unheard words as he tried to remember. After several moments of confusion, his eyebrows shot up and he burst out laughing.

“Oh my God, that asshole.”

“Wait, what’s happening? Was he lying?”

“Not exactly, maybe putting a spin on the truth. I mean, I’m a great kisser,” he assured Kuroo with a wink, “but Oikawa wouldn’t really know about it. What we did… yeah, I wouldn’t count that.”

“Okay, now I _have_ to hear the story.”

Sawamura sighed and took a quick sip of his drink. “Fine, but it’s a little embarrassing.”

“Even better.”

Sawamura laughed and shook his head. Kuroo beamed, basking in the carefree sound and couldn’t wait to make him laugh again.

“It was when we formed the team we’d be bringing to the Olympics and had our official first practice together. We went to a local bar afterward to celebrate, bringing some of the other athletes who use the rink. Asahi and I don’t get as rowdy as the others, so we were kind of off by ourselves at the bar for a quiet drink. 

We were having a nice conversation, minding our own business, when Oikawa grabs my shoulder, yanks me around and sits right in my lap. I didn’t even get the chance to shove him off before his lips were on mine and his tongue shot into my mouth. If I wasn’t so angry and shocked, I probably would have thrown up.”

“Wow… I wouldn’t have thought he’d be so desperate.”

“Wait, that’s not even the end of the story.”

“There’s more?”

Sawamura huffed and rolled his eyes. “I peel his face off mine and knock him off my lap. He crashed to the floor, right on his ass looking confused and offended as if he had any right to. I asked him what the hell he was doing, and he squinted up at me with bloodshot eyes and said, ‘Oh, I thought you were Bokuto.’”

Kuroo slammed his hand on the table and cackled, the sound alarming several other people nearby as they were trying to eat. “Shit, that is… I don’t even know what to say. What did you say?! Did you do anything?”

“Yeah, I grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him across the bar floor to the others. You should have heard Oikawa squealing about his pants getting dirty. As soon as I found Bokuto I threw Oikawa at him and told him to have fun but watch out for the tongue.”

“Pfft, what was Bokuto’s reaction?”

“He looked confused but thanked me anyway.”

“What a gentleman.”

“Ha, yeah, he is.”

“So, he and Oikawa are…?”

“Nah. Not now, anyway. They fooled around a lot in the beginning, but I think they prefer just being friends.”

“Hmm, that’s cool that they can handle that.”

“Yeah, it’s not easy. Ugh, I have a weird taste in my mouth remembering all that.”

Kuroo snickered as he watched Sawamura smack his lips and stick his tongue out, his nose scrunched with displeasure. “How about some milkshake? You can have the rest.”

“Really? You mean it?”

“Of course. If you can fit it in with the entire cow you consumed.”

Sawamura laughed again but didn’t deny anything as he accepted the milkshake. He devoured it in less than a minute, setting the empty cup on the tray amid a miniature mountain of burger wrappers.

“Thanks, that’s much better.”

“Of course, what would be even better is if you experienced some really good kissing. Just to wipe the memory of Oikawa’s tongue away for good.”

“Oh? Maybe you’re right,” Sawamura replied as a smirk crept up his lips. “Know any good kissers?”

“Ha ha, you’re funny Sawamura. And jokes on you, we just had an indirect kiss.”

Sawamura spared a glance at the milkshake straw and snickered. “If you count that, then I’m afraid I don’t have much expectation for the real thing.”

Kuroo gasped. “That’s it, Sawamura. You have to allow me the chance to prove you wrong. To earn back a shred of my dignity, at least.”

Sawamura grinned as he leaned forward, bracing his arms on the table. “That is, assuming you had any dignity to begin with.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about this sassy attitude of yours,” Kuroo replied in a low voice. His eyes narrowed as he leaned over the table as well, attempting to give off a vibe of intimidation. From Sawamura’s chuckle, he knew it was failing drastically.

“I think I can tell how you feel about it. You can’t even wipe the smile off your face.”

“Well, you’re lucky you caught me in a good mood.”

“I don’t really believe in luck. I’m more of a… proactive kind of individual.”

“I could see that,” Kuroo laughed softly. He could feel his cheeks warming with every exchange of flirtatious banter and at their ever-increasing proximity, he could see a light flush across Sawamura’s cheeks as well. And that his eyes were a sumptuous shade of dark chocolate. “So, are you implying that _you_ might have something to do with my good mood?”

“I think we can safely say that I had some influence over it.”

“Oh ho! You are cocky.”

“I would say confident, although I’m not without a c—”

Kuroo yelped suddenly as someone dove into his booth and began sneaking underneath his jacket. “What the hell?! What are you— Oh, Kenma,” Kuroo groaned once he caught sight of the crazy-patterned red pants beside him.

“Shh. Pretend I’m not here.”

“That’s a little difficult considering the circumstances. I’m a little busy _in case you haven’t noticed_.”

Kenma’s face popped out the other side of his jacket and looked around until he spotted Sawamura across the table. “Oh, sorry.”

Kuroo sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “I’m sorry about this, Sawamura. This is my best friend, Kozume Kenma. Kenma, this is Sawamura Daichi, part of Japan’s hockey team and my _date_.”

To Kuroo’s surprise, Kenma forgot all about hiding and slipped out from behind him. He leaned forward toward Sawamura, his hair floating around his face from the static electricity, and whispered, “I’m warning you; Kuro is a big fat liar. You should get out while you still can.”

“What?!”

“Oh really?” Sawamura replied, ignoring Kuroo as he regarded Kenma seriously. “What has he lied about?”

“If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t even be here wearing these stupid pants. I would be somewhere warm and comfortable, and not so exhausted that I can hardly stay awake.”

“You’re being a little dramatic right now.”

Kenma whipped his face toward Kuroo, his round amber eyes shining with lethal intensity. “You have no idea what I’ve been through.” Before Kuroo could answer, Kenma turned back to Sawamura. “When we were growing up, Kuro always had this weird dream to one day make it to the Olympics. I told him I had no interest in sports, especially snowboarding, and he told me that there are sports that hardly exert any energy at all like curling. He told me that curling is just more leisurely form of bowling. Bull...shit.”

“To be fair, I just didn’t know how much goes into it.”

“Liar.”

“I was seven!”

Kenma glanced back to Sawamura and shook his head. “Run away. Once a liar, always a liar.”

Kuroo hissed through his teeth. Best friends were supposed to support you, not embarrass you in front of your dates. Movement across the cafeteria caught Kuroo’s eye, two men in familiar-looking pants, and a devilish grin spread across his lips as he waved his hand over Kenma’s head. Once he grabbed their attention, Kuroo turned back to his extremely amused date.

“Don’t believe him, Sawamura. All I wanted as a kid was to go to the Olympics with my best friend, and now I offer to hide him while I’m on a _date_. Some thanks I get for all my years of friendship.”

“Tch. You’re not hiding me very well.”

“No, he is not,” Yamamoto chuckled as he grabbed hold of Kenma before he could get away. Kenma shrieked and struggled, but it was useless as he was yanked out of the booth and thrown like a sack of potatoes over Yamamoto’s shoulder. “Thanks, Kuroo-san.”

“No problem.”

“Put me down, Tora,” Kenma growled, beating his fists into Yamamoto’s back. “You’re a fucking liar, too.”

“Sorry, he’s really mad about the pants.”

“He told me all the teams wear them. It’s just Norway that does it.”

“And now Japan. We can’t change our pants now and besides, Fukunaga and I like them.”

“I would rather not wear any pants at all.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s against regulations. Come on, guys, back me up. Don’t they make my ass look good?” Yamamoto asked, turning around to show off his backside. Kenma’s blond hair was hanging down in front of his face, but Kuroo could see the slight curl of a smirk beneath the fringe.

“I’d say they make your ass look even fatter.” Kenma yelped as a _smack_ rang out behind him. 

Yamamoto smirked over his shoulder and gave them a messy salute. “See ya later, Kuroo-san.”

“Good luck. You’re going to pay for that later.”

“I look forward to it,” Yamamoto snickered and walked away with Kenma sputtering and trying to break free from his hold. Fukunaga stepped silently in front of the table and gave them both a little wave before following the other two. 

“I’m sorry about that, Sawamura.”

“It’s alright. You learned something embarrassing about me and I learned something embarrassing about you. We’re even.”

“What do I have to be embarrassed about?!”

“You’re telling me that not only are you a big fat liar, but you don’t even have the decency to be embarrassed about it?” Sawamura held back a snicker as he held up his hands. “I’m just not sure how much more I can take.”

“Come on, I was seven! And I know he seemed miserable just then, but Kenma actually loves curling and being on a team with those guys. If you had known him growing up like I did, you wouldn’t even believe how much he’s changed. I still can’t believe I witnessed Yamamoto smacking his ass and lived to tell the tale.”

“Hmm, maybe he actually enjoyed it?”

Kuroo smirked as he considered it. “It’s possible. There _was_ quite a bit of sexual tension going on there, wasn’t there?”

“Speaking of which…” Sawamura began, looking away as he scratched the back of his head. “I’d love to go do something with you, maybe somewhere in town, but I have to admit I’m exhausted. And I need to put some cold packs on a couple of bruises.”

“Oh, yeah. I understand,” Kuroo assured him, trying not to allow his disappointment to show on his face. 

“Of course, some of the bruises are a little hard to reach. Maybe you can come with me and help me out?”

“Sa’amura,” Kuroo purred as a smile erupted across his face. “Are you asking me to go to your room with you, strip you down and put my hands all over you for the sake of your health? If so, then please use me at your will.”

Sawamura laughed but winced immediately and placed his hand against his ribs. “Yeah, I guess that’s what I’m saying. Ready to go?”

“Ready when you are!”

The cafeteria was central in the Olympic Village, surrounded by several apartment complexes that housed the athletes. Kuroo was a little disappointed that Sawamura wasn’t in the same one he was, but at least he was only one building over and wouldn’t require a long walk outside if he got the chance to hang out with him again. He was quiet as they rode up the elevator, filled with nervous excitement. It wasn’t like he was aiming to get lucky that very moment, but to Kuroo, any time spent with Sawamura made him feel lucky.

When they finally reached the right floor, Sawamura smiled shyly and jerked his head toward the opened elevator doors. “After you.”

They were alone on the elevator and the floor beyond seemed empty, so Kuroo slipped his hand into Sawamura’s and tugged him off with him. It was amazing how such an innocent thing could be so gutsy at the same time, but Kuroo was overwhelmed with relief when Sawamura didn’t jerk his hand away. Instead, Sawamura shifted his hand slightly against Kuroo’s and threaded their fingers together.

“So,” Kuroo began, pausing to clear his throat, “you got a roommate that might be popping in?”

“I doubt it. Iwaizumi’s my roommate, but he’s dating the captain who has a room to himself down the hall.”

“Why aren’t they rooming together?”

“Because Ushijima was concerned they would get distracted. _And_ he was worried about them having sex before competitions and Iwaizumi’s body not being in top condition for it as a result.”

“Blow jobs? Hand jobs? I imagine between the thighs would be an excellent option...”

“Oh, it is,” Sawamura agreed, sending Kuroo a teasing glance. “But Iwaizumi is rarely satisfied with that and he’s got Ushijima wrapped around his finger.”

“You know quite a bit about their sex life.”

“Everyone on the team knows about their sex life. If you had met them individually, you wouldn’t imagine they’d be the oversharing type. Ushijima is the simple type, stoic, but he can talk about their private shenanigans as if he was reviewing the weather. Iwaizumi, I think, just likes to watch peoples’ reactions. They’re just a couple of assholes in love, I guess.”

“That’s kind of cute in an awkward way.”

“The good news is that they’re probably holed up in Ushijima’s room and won’t be popping into ours.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kuroo murmured, giving Sawamura’s hand a squeeze. Sawamura didn’t reply as he fished his keycard out of his pocket, but Kuroo could see the edge of a dimpled smile on his face as he kept his head down. When they entered the room, Kuroo could easily tell that Sawamura wasn’t kidding, one side full of luggage and other items, and the other as if it hadn’t been touched. 

He released Sawamura’s hand to allow him to get settled and looked around the room as if the set-up wasn’t identical to his own room.

“Who did you get roomed with? Your kouhai?” Sawamura asked as he slipped out of his jacket. 

“Yeah, Terushima. I was supposed to keep track of him today, but I have a feeling he whisked that little figure skater away to our room to get better acquainted.”

“Figure skater. Do you mean Hinata?”

“Yeah, I think that was his name.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Sawamura’s frown. “Is something wrong?”

“Terushima… he wouldn’t take advantage of Hinata, would he?”

“No way. I mean, the kid sleeps around, I’m not going to lie. But he would never influence the kid to do anything he didn’t want to. Wait, he is over eighteen, right?”

Sawamura snorted. “He’s twenty-three.”

“Shit, well that makes me feel better. Why are you so concerned about it though?”

“Because I care about him. Even if he’s not a hockey player, he shares our rink and we see him nearly every day. If Terushima values his skin, he _better_ treat Hinata right or it won’t be just Oikawa he’d have to deal with. There isn’t one player on our team that wouldn’t beat the shit out of him for something as simple as hurting Hinata’s feelings.”

“Wow, noted. Let me just send him a quick text.”

Sawamura chuckled as Kuroo sat at the small round table and began typing out a furious text to Terushima. 

**_Kuroo:_ ** _Hey, what are you doing with Chibi-chan and please tell me it’s innocent_

He waited an agonizing minute until a picture came through instead of a reply. Opening it up, he found a selfie of Terushima and Hinata, draped in about fifteen different colorful scarves and mismatched toboggans. 

**_Terushima:_ ** _Just doing some shopping. Isn’t he cute?_

**_Kuroo:_ ** _Adorable. FYI if you hurt him or take advantage of him, the hockey team is going to roast you for dinner_

**_Terushima:_ ** _Don’t worry! Hinata and I talked about it_

**_Kuroo:_ ** _Talked about what_

**_Terushima:_ ** _About hooking up. He’s all for it so there’s no advantage being taken of_

“Oh, God.”

“What?”

“Well, they haven’t done anything _yet_ , but Terushima said they talked about it.”

“Relax,” Sawamura laughed. “If they talked about it properly, then it’s consensual. I just didn’t want Hinata to get involved with someone who would hurt him. Honestly, having a little fun might be good for him. Oikawa does tend to be overprotective. Ah, Hinata _does_ have a competition tomorrow though.”

“Gotcha.”

**_Kuroo:_ ** _No butt stuff, he’s skating tomorrow_

**_Terushima:_ ** _I’m not an idiot_

**_Terushima:_ ** _I have every intention of sucking his dick until he’s screaming my name_

**_Terushima:_ ** _And vice versa (_ _｡_ _•̀ᴗ-)_ _✧_

“Okay, he’s been properly warned, and I need to scrub that entire interaction from my memory,” Kuroo said as he turned off his screen and dropped it on the table. Sawamura stepped beside him and set a couple of cold packs on the table as well. Then, his fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up, snatching Kuroo’s attention completely.

“Good, you can focus on this instead.”

“My pleasure!” Kuroo replied, shuffling his chair around to face Sawamura completely. With a deep chuckle, Sawamura pulled off his shirt completely, revealing a stunning body that could have been sculpted by marble. Kuroo exhaled slowly, not shy in the least as he boldly looked his body over.

“You going to help me or ogle me?”

“Both? Is that an option?”

Sawamura laughed and shook his head. He picked the larger cold pack off the table and un-velcroed the straps. As he turned his body the other way, Kuroo obediently reached out for the cold pack to assist him but froze when he saw the alarming discoloration on Sawamura’s side.

“Holy shit! Are you sure your ribs aren’t cracked?”

“Huh? Oh no, I know what _that_ feels like.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, this is just a bruise.”

Kuroo exhaled slowly and got to work, gingerly setting the pack against the bruise and tugging the straps around Sawamura’s body to keep it in place. While he worked, Sawamura snatched a couple of painkillers off the table and swallowed them with a little water. Kuroo was flummoxed how there had been barely any sign that Sawamura was in any pain, but he had no doubt that he must have been with a bruise like _that_. And there was one more cold pack as well he had brought out for a bruise forming on his shoulder. 

“You’re used to this sort of thing?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty standard. Don’t you ever get injured? I saw how high you were jumping the other day.”

“I’ve definitely had my share of falls. I got a concussion once when I— did you say you were watching?” Kuroo gasped, pausing in his work to gawk up as Sawamura’s face began to turn red.

“Well, it was on in the weight room while I was working out.”

“Uh-huh. So, what did you think?”

Sawamura shrugged, keeping his eyes on the generic artwork hanging over the table. “It was really cool. You did a good job.”

“Just a good job? I got silver!”

“Okay, I was really impressed. I thought you deserved gold; your style was better than the other guy.”

It was Kuroo’s turn to blush, and he quickly stood up to attach the second cold pack to Sawamura’s shoulder. “Thanks, but the other guy had slightly better form. Counts for more than style.”

“I guess that’s how it is. Maybe you can get him next time?”

“Yeah… maybe. How long do you have to leave these on?”

“Just for a bit. Thank you for your help. It’s not easy getting these on by yourself.”

“No, I imagine not,” Kuroo snickered and stepped back to admire his handiwork. He couldn’t resist letting his gaze traveling down the curve of Sawamura’s back instead and landing on the waistband of his low-slung sweatpants. “So, what’s on the agenda now? I can’t imagine you’re going to leave the room looking like that.”

“Ha, no. I actually should lay down and rest.”

“Oh,” Kuroo replied, his disappointment obvious as his shoulders dropped. “That’s understandable. You must be exhausted from your game.”

“I am. Although, rest doesn’t mean sleeping. It doesn’t mean sex either,” Sawamura laughed as Kuroo’s face lit up. “I meant that we could relax and watch some tv. After that, we’ll see,” Sawamura teased as he tugged on Kuroo’s t-shirt to pull him closer. 

Kuroo beamed as he closed the distance between them. Heat churned in his stomach as they pressed together, Sawamura’s face tilting up toward his for perfect alignment.

“That sounds perfect to me.”

“Yeah? That doesn’t sound boring to you?”

“There’s nothing boring about you, Sawamura. I know that by now.”

Sawamura blinked in surprise, not expecting that kind of candor. Kuroo smirked as he licked his lips, letting Sawamura know exactly what was on his mind. He was answered with a radiant smile that he captured immediately, finally seizing the kiss that had been on his mind for days. 

It was hesitant at first, a gentle movement of lips caressing together. As fingers twined into his shirt, Kuroo pressed in a little deeper and relished the hum that passed through their lips. He wrapped an arm around Sawamura’s back, stretching his fingers across his warm skin. His other hand slipped up to stroke across Sawamura’s strong jaw, tilting his head up further.

Sawamura breathed deeply as he opened his lips, welcoming a deeper kiss that Kuroo was more than happy to indulge in. He shivered as the cold packs pressed against his own body, a little reminder not to let things go too far for the time being. Kuroo was fine with that; he wasn’t in any rush to go further than a lazy make-out session. Although Oikawa had been full of shit when he said Sawamura was a good kisser, he certainly wasn’t wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I promise I won't be posting every day, the last two days have been flukes XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story. I'm hoping I'll have more time now to add to it.  
> ALSO if you haven't caught it, I've got one spin-off fic focused on [Terushima x Hinata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000881/chapters/49942295). It is smutty but only in the 2nd chapter. First is pure fluff

Daichi woke gradually with something tickling his face. He groaned as every muscle in his body resisted movement, each limb feeling like it weighed a few hundred pounds. A soft hum answered him back and a long arm wrapped tighter around his waist. Realizing that someone was in the bed with him, Daichi’s eyes flew open and he looked down, melting at the sight of Kuroo Tetsurou, sexiest snowboarder in the world, coiled around his body as if Daichi was his personal teddy bear.

Sure, he didn’t exactly win the title of the sexiest snowboarder _yet_ , but Daichi could still hardly believe that Kuroo was with him at that moment. The Olympic Village was filled with some of the most skilled and athletic people from around the world. He felt like he’d already won a medal even though their team had only one game so far. 

Daichi glanced out the window to find that it was already dark outside, the room illuminated by the harsh light of the TV as it ran through whatever events were currently happening. Trying not to wake Kuroo, Daichi reached out beside him and grabbed his phone off the nightstand to see how late it was. Just as his eyes surveyed the time, his stomach growled.

_Just as I thought, dinnertime._

As comfortable as he was, a part of him felt a little stir crazy. He’d gone out into the town with a few of his teammates but most of his time was spent reining them in rather than enjoying the sights. More than anything, he’d like to experience them with Kuroo.

He gazed down at Kuroo and smiled. In his sleep, Kuroo’s smirk was nonexistent. In fact, he resembled a dead fish more than the wily cat he usually did. Daichi chuckled maniacally as he contemplated how to wake the sleeping beauty up.

Since he was limited on options with Kuroo wrapped around him, he decided to treat himself at the same time. Now that he was fully awake, memories of a few hours ago flooded his mind, tantalizing visions of them making out until they fell asleep. Daichi was getting hungrier by the minute, but it wasn’t just for food.

He shifted in Kuroo’s embrace until they were facing each other. Cupping Kuroo’s face in his hands, he leaned in and traced Kuroo’s bottom lip with his tongue. Kuroo’s body shivered and although he still seemed asleep, he leaned in for more. Daichi snickered and grasped his lip gently between his teeth. With that, Kuroo moaned and started to stir, his movements gaining more coherence as he tightened his grip around Daichi. 

Daichi smiled and touched his lips to Kuroo’s, keeping the kisses short and light. His teasing worked like a charm and as he pulled back, Kuroo chased after him with puckering lips. It looked ridiculous considering he still had yet to open his eyes. Daichi laughed and pinched his nose between his fingers before Kuroo could reach his lips.

“Wakey wakey.”

“Nooooo, I can’t breathe,” Kuroo whined in a nasally voice. 

Reluctantly, Daichi released his nose and Kuroo’s eyes finally fluttered open. Even as Kuroo pinched his lips into a pout, Daichi could see the corners rising up in a smile. Daichi beamed back at him and stroked his messy hair to the side, giving him a clear view of Kuroo’s entire face before gifting him with one more kiss.

Kuroo hummed into it and closed his eyes again. At least this time, Daichi knew he was stirred up enough that he wouldn’t fall asleep again. Especially with the way Kuroo’s hand was slipping below the waistband of his boxers.

Daichi pulled back from the kiss and cleared his throat. “It’s time to get up.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m almost completely up as it is.” To emphasize his point, Kuroo pushed his hips forward and pressed the bulge in his underwear against him.

Daichi’s face felt like it was on fire. He _really_ wanted to help Kuroo out with his problem, but he would rather do so on a full stomach.

“I’m really sorry, Kuroo, but I have to eat something.”

“I’ve got something you can—”

Daichi slapped his hand over Kuroo’s mouth before he could finish his statement. “Charming. If you’d like to have sex with me any time soon, we’ll go out to dinner right now.” 

He felt Kuroo’s breath hitch beneath his palm. It was the only warning he had when Kuroo suddenly flipped him onto his back and hovered over him. He peeled Daichi’s hand away from his mouth and buried his face into his neck, planting staccato kisses against his skin as he made his way down to his chest.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked, slipping the words in before his lips came back to Daichi’s skin. 

“I could eat anything. Mmm, Kuroo, if you go any further, we’ll have to order in.”

“That doesn’t bother me.”

Daichi rested his head back against the pillow and sighed. It was tempting to just stay in bed with their clothes off instead of putting clothes on and going out into the cold. Especially when Kuroo’s lips traveled around his bruise and tenderly kissed the pain away, careful not to press too hard.

Propping an arm behind his head, Daichi leaned up to watch Kuroo’s progress. He reached out with his other hand and played with Kuroo’s hair, marveling at how silky it was and how pretty it looked against his fingers.

“We could, it’s just…”

Kuroo’s eyes lifted from Daichi’s discolored skin, his eyebrows lifting when he fell silent. “What is it?”

“It’s stupid. I just wanted to see more of the town, and I thought it might be romantic around this time of night. But if you’d rather stay here, that’s fine with me.”

Kuroo smiled back at him, the sight sending Daichi’s heart into a frenzy. It wasn’t his usual smirk that worked Daichi up and filled him with the desire to tackle him. The warmth behind it melted him to his core and he wondered how many people had the privilege of seeing Kuroo smile like that. It was stunning.

“I would love to continue kissing you all over your naked body for the entire night, but that does sound like fun. Let’s get dressed and go eat, _then_ we’ll come back and pick up where we left off.”

“Sounds perfect. And this time I’m buying.”

 

Daichi was relieved that they didn’t waste any time leaving his room. By the time they made it into the city, the streets were packed with people trying to get food after a long day of events and shopping. He peered into several restaurant windows to find them all full with a line of people waiting outside the door. 

“Not looking too good, is it?” Kuroo said, slipping his gloved hand into Daichi’s as he peered above the crowd. “There is something over there. It’s hard to tell what it is.”

“Let’s go check it out.”

Daichi gave his hand a squeeze and Kuroo flashed him a quick smile before leading him through the crowd. He never would have imagined that he’d love being pulled around like that as if he’d get lost in the crowd. There was something playful about the way Kuroo swung their arms between them, his gait bouncing as he led them across the street. It made Daichi feel like a kid again.

What Kuroo had spotted ended up being a covered market in the middle of town. Although it wasn’t a full structure, it felt warmer inside with the long line of food stands and heating lamps lining the tables between them. Daichi paused just inside and took a deep breath of all the fragrant flavors the market had to offer.

“I love this place.”

Kuroo snickered. “You haven’t even tried anything yet.”

“I want to try all of it.”

“Listen, I know you can pack it in, but we have plenty of time to try it all before we go back to Japan. Come on, let’s check them out.”

Daichi followed him closely while his mind was momentarily distracted from all the different food options. There was a lot of meaning embedded in Kuroo’s statement. Sure, they were both from Japan and lived there currently, a fact that Daichi was relieved about. But the way he said it implied that not only would they be together throughout the Olympic Games, but they’d continue afterward. Daichi wasn’t sure if he meant to say it like that but he couldn’t help hoping that it would be the case. 

“Hey look! They’ve got Japanese.”

Daichi snorted. “We didn’t come all the way here to eat our own food, did we?”

“Actually, I came here to win medals. And I never thought you’d be picky, Mr. Let’s-see-how-many-burgers-I-can-fit-in-my-mouth. Ouch!” Kuroo yelped as Daichi’s elbow jammed into his ribs.

“I just had a game and I needed to be replenished. I still do but at least now I can appreciate their local foods.” Daichi stopped in his tracks as he spotted a stand further down. Their display boards were a fiery red and from their grills came a billowing smoke that made Daichi’s mouth water like a sieve. “They have barbeque.”

Kuroo perked up immediately like a panther spotting a lone antelope. “I’m sold, and it looks like the line isn’t too long. Let’s go!”

Even with as hungry as Daichi was, he ordered a normal sized plate. He caught Kuroo’s curious gaze when they finally sat down with their food and he laughed.

“If I’m still hungry after this, then I’ll try something else. I do think I’ll be fine with just this.”

Kuroo grinned but didn’t answer as he leaned over his food and took his first bite. He closed his eyes and moaned.

“Damn it, that’s delicious.”

Daichi took a bite as well and had to set his utensils down to savor the moment completely. It was different from the barbeque he usually got, a bit spicier but grilled to perfection. The meat was so juicy he thought he had died and gone to heaven.

“Wow… I think I might move here permanently.”

Kuroo laughed and bumped Daichi’s shin with his foot. “It’s amazing, but we have some pretty good food back home.”

“True. Where is home for you, by the way?”

“Hard to say when I’ve lived so many places. During the training season, I mainly stay at the resort in Hokkaido. The rest of the year I go back home to my family. They live in Saitama.”

“Oh, that’s not too far from our rink. I grew up in Miyagi, but I’ve moved around a lot myself whenever I switch up teams.”

“Awww, a country boy!”

“Says you being holed up in Hokkaido for most of the year,” Daichi laughed, lightly kicking Kuroo’s leg. Before he could draw it back, however, Kuroo looped his leg around it to keep it there, grinning like the devil as Daichi tried unhooking it.

“Say what you want, Sa’amura, but I know you’d kill for the food there. You should visit sometime, and I’ll take you to all the best places. That is if you have time.”

Kuroo was focused on his plate, picking at the food but not putting any in his mouth. Daichi reached his free foot further under the table and stroked his toe against Kuroo’s leg. Once Kuroo finally lifted his gaze, Daichi beamed back at him.

“I would love that. Even during the season, we do get breaks, long enough that I could sneak off for a couple of days.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Now, are you going to eat that or is it free game?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and slowly plucked a piece of meat off his plate. He drew it to his mouth at a snail’s pace, moaning as it finally passed through his lips. Just the sound of it set Daichi’s skin on fire and he had to take his coat off to give his body a little air. 

Kuroo continued to masticate the piece of meat in the most lustful way possible, running his tongue over his lips to collect any lingering sauce. Once it was gone, he repeated the whole agonizing show by picking a bit of meat with his fingers. It was smaller than the other piece and took less time for Kuroo to swallow, but this time he finished by sucking on his fingertips. Daichi tried not to stare at the way his lips encased his thumb and the delicious smack when he popped off. Some sauce had slipped down his index finger and Kuroo hummed as he wrapped his tongue around it. 

_Snap_

“Ouch!” Daichi hissed, dropping the fork he had broken in two and fondled his stinging hand. 

Kuroo dropped his seduction act entirely as he threw his head back with a cackle and Daichi contemplated stabbing him with one of the shards of his fork. 

“Sorry, was that too much for you, baby?” Kuroo asked as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

“For a public setting? Yeah, it’s a little much.”

“Uh oh!” Kuroo leaned across the table, taking Daichi’s wounded hand and stroking it gently. “Do you have a boner you need to hide until we get back to your room?” he murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

Daichi huffed. “No, but for all the thoughts you just put in my head, you better make it up to me later.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

Daichi gulped as Kuroo closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the red mark on his skin. He had considered trying something from one of the other food stands, but he needed to cool off. A walk outside through the snow-covered town seemed refreshing enough but if Kuroo kept trying to seduce him, he might need to remove his coat and roll around in the snow instead.

“Do you want to walk around for a bit to see the town? Then we can go back and, um, get warmed up?”

“Sounds good!”

Kuroo glanced down at his plate where one more piece of meat sat. With a sly smile, he poked it with his fork and held it across the table for Daichi instead. It was a sweet peace offering, one that he was happy to accept. 

As he leaned forward, however, Daichi slipped his hand around Kuroo’s to keep it steady. He licked his lips and closed his mouth over the meat. Before pulling back, he breathed in sharply and squeezed Kuroo’s hand at the same time, emitting a weak whine as he slipped the meat off the fork. 

It wasn’t as dramatic as Kuroo’s fake orgasm, but it was its subtly that made Kuroo’s jaw drop open and his cheeks flush. Daichi couldn’t keep the moment going as he laughed while trying to chew his food. Before they got into trouble with the people sitting around them trying to eat their meals in peace, Daichi stood up and hooked his coat over his arm.

“Tease,” was all Kuroo said as he gathered up their trash and stomped over to a receptacle. Daichi grinned and trailed after him, placing his hand against Kuroo’s back once he was done throwing their garbage out.

“Can’t let you win everything, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Ha! I haven’t won anything yet.” His grin spread wide across his face as he wrapped his arm around Daichi and leaned into his ear. “Maaaaybe tonight?” 

“We’ll see. You’re doing well so far but if you get sloppy, you’ll be losing some points.”

“Oof, tough judging.”

“Welcome to the Olympics. Didn’t expect this to be a cakewalk, did you?”

“Nope but then again, I didn’t expect to be competing for rights to the greatest ass in the universe, so I’m a little off my game. Hopefully, I can get a lot of practice in,” he purred as his hand slid all the way down his back until it squeezed what Daichi imagined to be his interpretation of the greatest ass in the universe. He had to admit, it was flattering and if there weren’t so many people milling around, he would have allowed his hand to stay there.

“There are kids around here, Kuroo.”

“Damn it. Well, they’ve got to learn the facts of life sooner or later.” 

With one last squeeze, he brought his arm back to Daichi’s shoulders and sighed. “By the way, we’re out of the market now. Don’t you want to put your coat back on?”

“Nah, I’m fine. It was getting a little hot in there.”

“Yeah, it was, wasn’t it? I have to say, this is one of the most fun dates I’ve ever been on. Relaxing too.”

Daichi hummed and gazed around them. The streets weren’t as crowded as they were earlier, growing more vacant the further they walked from the center of town. Streetlamps illuminated the mounds of snow with soft, golden light and a part of Daichi wished that they could wander throughout the town for days.

“I agree. I love being out in the snow at night. It’s kind of romantic, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! Especially if it’s actually snowing and it gets quiet. What is it about snow that hushes the entire world to a whisper?”

“I have no clue. It’s like magic.”

Kuroo squeezed his shoulder and they both fell silent, looking around at the charming architecture of the foreign town. For Daichi, it almost felt like they were in a story and Kuroo was a wizarding rogue that could whisk him off to other lands and show him amazing things that he couldn’t even comprehend before. 

The illusion was broken by a crowd of reporters that clamored around a particular athlete and Kuroo and Daichi ducked down an alley before they were spotted as well. Daichi didn’t think he was well-known enough to get hounded but Kuroo might have, and two athletes together with a romantic atmosphere was the best kind of fodder for the media. Not that he had anything to hide, but he was enjoying the privacy they currently had. It was a luxury to figure themselves out before the whole world tried to do it for them.

As they finally entered the Olympic Village, Daichi’s stomach fluttered with nerves. They both had teased each other about what would happen next, but he still didn’t want to assume. He had made out with Kuroo, took a nap with him, and spent a romantic evening with him in the town. Even with all that, he still didn’t know him very well.

Typically, it would take a while for him to be comfortable enough to have sex with someone. He didn’t know if he was being caught up with the sexually charged hormones swarming the Village, or if it was Kuroo himself, but Daichi _really_ wanted him. He wanted to yank him into his hotel room and ravish him completely, not letting him go until morning. 

Kuroo certainly wanted to have sex with him; there was no doubt in his mind. The thought of them making passionate love to each other and Kuroo deciding to leave right after, however, made Daichi a little sick. It might be a common thing for other athletes, but that wasn’t what he wanted. Unfortunately, he had no clue how to ask Kuroo to stay the night without sounding clingy.

“Are you alright? You look like you’ve got something on your mind.”

Daichi blinked, realizing that they were already inside his building and waiting on an elevator. Kuroo’s fingers kneaded his shoulder, melting away his sudden tension.

“Sorry, I was just thinking…”

“Did it have anything to do with tonight with us going back up to your room? If so, feel free to get it off your chest. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

Daichi leaned into his side and smiled up at him. “Thanks, but I was almost feeling like it was the other way around.”

“What?! I thought it was obvious that I wanted to unspeakably filthy things to you.”

Daichi laughed and shoved him onto the elevator as soon as the doors were open. “Yes, I got that. To be honest, I was hoping you’d stick around for the rest of the night as well, but I didn’t know how to say it.”

As Kuroo leaned against the elevator wall, he smiled softly at Daichi and opened his arms. Daichi’s body eased into them as if they were magnetic and he nuzzled his face into Kuroo’s neck. It was a relief that they were the only two on the elevator. Such a display of sappiness would have made anyone else vomit. For Daichi, it was just what he needed.

“I would love to stay with you, Sawamura. As long as I possibly can.”

Daichi hummed as he hugged Kuroo tighter. “Perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I officially decided not to include smut with the story mainly because smut slows me way down and can be kind of stressful. It's possible I'll write some for this story but I'll keep it as one-shots within the series and I'll put what chapters they happen between.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do an Olympic AU since the last winter olympics, ha ha ha. I nearly didn't post this one b/c I was short on time, but I decided to make it a multichapter and update when I can. Most likely the chapters will be short but they may get longer as I go on. This will also have some rare ships slipped in, some that I've never done before, he he he. But the focus will be on Kurodai getting to know each other in the chaos. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
